Become Revered, You Will
by pange
Summary: Edward finds a sweet way to make things up to Jasper the morning after an argument.


**For Cspeich, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this! =)**

**Thanks to Mycrookedsmile for being an awesome beta! And thanks to Naelany for pre-reading and helping with the title. I'm seriously in awe of these ladies. **

**As usual, I don't own. **

**Become Revered, You Will**

"Damn it, Rose! Get behind me! The assault is coming from your left!"

I jerked awake from the mini-nap on top of my Economics book. Blinking blearily at the clock, I scrubbed at my eyes to clear away the sleep. Right…Econ….final in the morning.

"Watch his AoE effect guys!" Edward yelled from the dining room.

To most people, shouting like that would cause panic and racing to dial 911 or to grab a baseball bat. In our house though, it's pretty normal. Even at 2:00 am.

Scrubbing a hand across my jaw, I wandered in to the living room, which was dark except for the bright glow of Edward's laptop.

He sat cross-legged at the dining table, his face only inches from the screen, fingers tapping rapidly on his keyboard and against his special gaming mouse. He didn't flinch as I walked past him into the kitchen.

I poured myself a glass of juice without turning on the light and tried to pep talk myself into studying a little longer for my test the next day.

"Come on guys! We've got him down to thirty percent! We can do this!"

I tried my best to refrain from rolling my eyes.

Edward and I met our freshman year when we both sought out the local gaming and comic book store. It was a place to get away from school, from roommates that we hated, and from the jocks or fraternity fuckers that tried to make our lives hell.

I could never forget the first time I saw him. My boy (even if I didn't know he would be my boy at the time) was leaned up against a shelf, flipping through a book. I think most people would have just looked past him. Edward worked hard to blend in with the people around him, with his ratty jeans, oversize sweater, and Converse tennis shoes. Maybe I would have looked past him too if he hadn't looked up at the exact right moment. Our eyes met and I was stunned. He had the most expressive green eyes I'd ever seen on another person, even though he tried to hide them behind black thick-framed glasses.

We struck up an instant friendship, taking only two weeks to decide to forsake the roommates that we despised and move in to a dorm room together. Then the summer after our freshman year, it was an easy decision to search for an apartment to share. I watched him, the whole time, when I thought he wasn't looking. I drank in the sound of his laughter and longed to thread my fingers through his unruly coppery hair.

Somehow, against all odds, eight months into living together, we ended up….together.

People tended to underestimate Edward. They wrote him off as the geeky guy in glasses with an obsessive love of World of Warcraft. And, well, that was true. But he was also the guy who was loyal to a fault, with a heart of gold, and the capability to inspire people to follow him in whatever he wanted to do.

Sure, his WoW obsession was a little strange, but the way I figured it, most people had hobbies that could be considered geeky. Our friend, Ben, was an art geek. He could name almost any painting contained in any museum and tell you the style it was painted in and when it was completed. Other people geeked out over cars or sports teams or whatever.

Besides, I was the last person to throw stones over any of that. After all, I had my own little freak flag to fly. Nobody could obsess over anything as much as I obsessed over Star Wars.

The original trilogy, not the prequels, thank you very much.

But back to my other obsession. Edward and I were friends before we were roommates and roommates before we were boyfriends. But the truth was, I loved him. Every last dorky molecule.

"So close guys! Emmett keep at him with your range DPS. Alice, watch your mana levels!"

I banged my hand down against the top of my desk. I couldn't believe he was still out there and he wasn't even considering the fact that I was trying to study.

Slamming my book shut, I shot to my feet and stalked into the living room. I glared at him, but he ignored me.

"That's it! We got him! Well done everyone!"

I waited as they wrapped up their Mumble session, comparing notes and haggling over equipment drops from the last boss. There was a horrendous headache forming behind my eyes and random Economics facts kept popping in and out of my brain.

Finally, Edward logged out of the game and leaned back in a stretch, causing his t-shirt to rise and bare an inch or so of delectable skin.

Which I totally didn't notice.

He turned as he rose from his chair and smiled when he saw me standing there.

"Hey baby. Did you hear we beat the boss?" Before I could answer he kissed me soundly. I didn't respond to it at all.

No, really, I didn't.

Okay, maybe a little.

I pulled away and slipped out of his grasp.

"Of course I heard, Edward. I couldn't help but hear. Was Mumble broken? Is that why you were yelling like that?"

Edward pushed his glasses up again and scrunched his nose. I'd confused him.

"Jasper, of course Mumble wasn't broken. I just got excited." He began picking up the plethora of Coke cans surrounding his computer. One by one he tossed them into the recycling bin.

"Did you ever think how disturbing that could be?" I ground my teeth together; my headache was getting worse. He stopped chucking cans into the bin and turned to look at me.

"Was it bothering you? I'm sorry. But, babe, we totally finished Throne of Tides! It's the first instance since Cataclysm came out and…" His voice trailed off as he put together how very not excited I was. The corners of his mouth turned down into a small pout and I beat back the pang of guilt I felt at stifling his excitement.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I have my Economics final in the morning. Actually in about six hours. You didn't think maybe I'd need some quiet in order to study?" I brushed past him as I walked back into the kitchen to grab some pain reliever. "I have to study, Edward. I have to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship. Just because your parents can afford to pay your tuition outright doesn't mean that all of us have that opportunity."

It was a low blow that I wished I could take back the second it left my mouth. Edward was very sensitive to our differing economic statuses and absolutely hated when I threw it in his face that his parents had money. I turned, ready to apologize, but I didn't get the chance.

"Fuck you, Jasper. You need to study so badly? Then you won't mind staying in the office tonight," Edward growled. He slammed his laptop closed and stormed down the hall to the bedroom. Even from the kitchen I could hear the distinct click of the lock turning.

Well, wasn't that just fucking great.

I slept like shit. Even after I tried unsuccessfully to study for a couple more hours, once I laid down on the couch in the office, sleep would not come.

I showered and dressed in a haze and tried to clear my head with a massive coffee from the shop in the university center.

Thankfully it seemed like the gods of academia were on my side for once. I finished my Economics final with an encouraging feeling that I'd managed to pass.

However, with the shroud of my argument with Edward the night before hanging over my head, nothing seemed to be able to buoy my bad mood. Knowing that I'd done well on my exam, the Christmas lights hanging in store windows, the smell of peanuts roasting in a street vendor's cart….none of it perked me up. I trudged home slowly as snow began to drift lazily to the ground.

I climbed the stairs to our apartment, but hesitated outside the door. I could hear movement inside and, as much as I wanted to see Edward and make things right, I was also afraid he would still be angry. Finally, after taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open.

Edward waited for me in the doorway to the kitchen. He made my mouth water, standing there barefooted and bare-chested, with his jeans riding low on his hips. He watched me solemnly, pushing his glasses up on his nose once.

"Hey," I said finally, more to break the silence than anything. I dumped my bag beside the door and toed off my shoes.

"Hi. How did your exam go?" His voice was low and gruff, and he actually sounded a bit nervous. That probably shouldn't have made me feel better, but it did. At least it seemed like he wasn't angry anymore.

"Actually it went better than I expected. Thank the Maker!" He grinned a little bit at my lame attempt at a C3PO impression.

I hung up my jacket and scarf and then we stood there looking awkwardly at each other in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about last night. About what I said. I shouldn't have lost my temper and pushed your buttons like that," I blurted. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, heating my skin. Edward sighed.

"No, Jasper, I'm sorry. I completely overreacted. I felt horrible this morning when I remembered you had to sleep on that horrible couch. And the night before your big exam too."

He closed the distance between us until he was directly in front of me, his breath ghosting over my cheek. His lips caressed the skin along my temple.

"Can you forgive me, Jasper?"

Happily I wound my arms around his waist, slipping my hands into his jeans to cup his ass. Edward's lips trailed down my cheek until they met mine. The heat of his mouth made me groan as he used his tongue to stroke mine. All too soon, he broke away, laughing softly as I tried my best to pull him back.

"Wait, love, I have a surprise for you." He took my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen. I tried to bite back my disappointment that he wasn't pulling me toward the bedroom.

Once we got through the doorway, Edward looked at me proudly. I froze, jaw slack, mouth hanging open at the devastation he had managed in just a few hours. We rarely even used our kitchen unless one of us was making our specialty for dinner (spaghetti for me and burritos for him). Flour covered every flat surface and dishes were piled high in the sink. And was that…

"Is that frosting on the ceiling?" I gazed incredulously at a white shiny blob that dangled dangerously above our heads.

Edward shook his head and tugged me over to one of the counters.

"You're missing the point, Jasper. Look what I made!"

The excitement in his voice finally dragged my attention away from the disaster zone.

Cupcakes.

He made me cupcakes.

A chocolate frosted cupcake made to look like Chewbacca. A vanilla frosted one with what I assumed to be Princess Leia, based on the rolls of frosting hair on either side of her face. Another with a white helmeted Stormtrooper. Another with C3PO and beside it, R2D2. Another with a TIE fighter and one with an X-Wing fighter.

I stared, stunned, until one at the back of the group caught my attention.

"Edward? Is that….Yoda? With a Santa hat?

He grinned, but blushed slightly.

"I used stencils for the rest, but I had to freehand Yoda in the hat. I'm glad you could recognize –"

He didn't have a chance to finish what he was saying. I crushed my body to his until he was sandwiched between the counter and me. I showered kisses over his face and neck until we were both breathless and panting.

"Wow," Edward said, nuzzling his nose along my jaw. "If I'd known they would get reactions like that, I would have made them a long time ago." We both laughed.

"Thank you, baby. That – is – the – sweetest – thing – anyone – has – ever – done – for – me." I punctuated each word with another kiss.

I reached behind him and picked up one of the cupcakes with a TIE fighter frosted on it. I broke it in half. "Here," I said, holding up half for Edward to try. He opened his mouth and I pushed the cupcake in, simultaneously cramming my half into my mouth. He'd done a good job; the cake was moist and the frosting perfectly sweet.

Edward captured my hand in his and then began to lick the frosting off my fingertips. He swirled his tongue around my pointer finger before pulling it into his mouth and gently sucking it clean. The muscles in my stomach quivered at the sensation and at how sexy my boy looked gazing up at me from under his eyelashes, my finger still in his mouth.

But it did give me ideas.

I snatched up the spatula from the big bowl of frosting. I scooped up a bit of the frosting on it and then brought it to my mouth, licking my tongue up along the plastic head. Watching his eyes darken with lust was almost unbearably arousing. His gaze focused on my mouth and his own tongue peeked out to wet his lips.

I scooped up some more of the sweet frosting with the spatula and, with a wicked grin, spread a light layer over Edward's left collarbone. He gasped and bit his lip as I leaned forward and lapped up the sticky sweet icing and continued up the long line of his neck.

"Mmmm….sweet," I whispered. His hands grasped the edge of the counter and he watched me under heavy-lidded eyes. I spread more of the frosting around his right nipple, followed closely by my mouth, swirling my tongue around the hardened bud.

Edward's hips began to shift against me, but I moved mine out of the way before things burned too hot, too fast.

The next time I trailed the icing-laden spatula around his left nipple and then down his stomach, enjoying the long, lean lines of his torso. I stroked my tongue along his skin, clearing the frosting as I went and earning low moans from Edward.

Finally I knelt in front of him. I watched him carefully as I slipped the button of his jeans back through its hole and slid the zipper down. Hooking my thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and underwear, I slid them both off at the same time. Using me as a balance, Edward shifted so that I could pull them off one foot at a time.

I sat back on my heels and just admired him for a moment. His cock stood hard and proud in front of me, just begging for me to taste him.

For the last time I used the spatula to scoop up some of the leftover frosting. I smoothed the sugary icing from the base of his dick all the way up until I reached the head where I swirled the last of it into a little peak.

"That was very artistic of you," Edward laughed, his voice hoarse with lust.

I just grinned and followed the spatula's path with my tongue, dragging it up his full length until I reached the head. I heard a sharp intake of breath from above me as I encased him in my mouth, swirling my tongue to make sure I didn't miss any frosting.

With the frosting gone, I slid his cock deeper into my mouth, sucking lightly as I set up a rhythm.

"Good Christ, Jasper, your mouth…" Edward moaned, tangling his fingers in my hair and tugging slightly.

Before I was ready, he was moaning for me to stop. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to standing. He kissed me hard, teeth nipping at my bottom lip. Without stopping, he grasped the backs of my thighs and boosted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

Carried by the momentum, we slammed into the cabinet behind us, his body crushing mine in a very pleasurable way. We were both moaning like porn stars and I felt ready to explode from my need for him.

Stumbling slightly, Edward carried me down the short hall to our bedroom. His mouth never let up, leaving open-mouth kisses everywhere he could reach.

He set me down gently on the bed and tugged my shirt off. I leaned back and he undid my jeans and slid them off. Softer now, slower, he hovered over me, loving me with kisses along my throat and collarbone.

Both of us hissed as our erections rubbed against each other and the tender moment was past. I gripped his hair and crashed my mouth to his. Breaking away, I growled, "I need you right fucking now, Edward."

Smiling, he leaned over and grabbed the lube and a condom from our bedside table.

After slicking his fingers with the lube, he slipped first one finger then two inside me.

I couldn't stop the noises I was making, growling and groaning and grinding down against his hand.

"Fuck, Jasper, you look so hot like this," Edward moaned, trailing his tongue around the shell of my ear and sucking the lobe between his teeth to nibble. I was beyond sense, needing so desperately to feel him filling me.

"Please, please, please," I chanted, running my hands over his biceps and into his hair.

Thankfully I heard the condom wrapper rip and after just a moment, I could feel the head of Edward's cock pushing slowly and carefully into me. I took a deep breath and bore down, relaxing as much as I could, aware that I hadn't given him enough time to prep me properly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. I knew he was concentrating so hard on going slow and not hurting me. I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled out slightly, then slid back in and I moaned at the sensation. 

I began to move under him and for a while there was no other sound except our moans and the slap of skin on skin.

Shifting his weight to one arm, Edward wrapped his hand around my cock and began to slide his hand up and down my length. The combined sensations were almost too much to bear and I grabbed on to the blanket underneath me. In just seconds, my orgasm ripped through me, spilling cum across my stomach and chest.

I opened my eyes as Edward's rhythm stuttered and watched his face contort as he came too. He collapsed on top of me; apparently not even caring about the sticky mess we both were by then.

"I love you," I whispered, carding my fingers through his riotous hair. I could feel him smile against my skin.

"I love you too," he whispered sleepily back.

I knew that we should get up and shower off the mess, but sleep tugged at me, and Edward was already snoring softly against my chest.

Just as I began to slip away, I had a thought. I wondered if I could find any of those ears so I could dress up as a Blood-Elf male…

**A/N I love these boys. For the rest of the stories from the Make the Yule Twi'd Gay fic exchange, go here: http : / / community (dot) livejournal (dot) com/ yuletwid /**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
